Skylanders: Reborn
by Magicanus
Summary: Fourteen years after the events of Trap Team, a new threat rises, one worse than any the universe has ever seen. Now, it's up to the children of the Skylanders to defeat this threat. But in order to achieve this these new Skylanders must master the powers of...the Reborn.
1. Prologue

Skylanders: Reborn

Prologue

_Fourteen years ago, the dark portal master known as Kaos destroyed Cloudcracker Prison, home to the most notorious villains in the world in order to strenthen his dark army. In the process, the Trap Masters were sent to Earth, where they were found by Leo and Madeline, who turned out to be portal masters. Using the Traptanium Portal, they sent the Trap Masters back to Skylands, where they helped the other Skylanders there to capture the escaped villains using pieces of traptanium known as 'traps'._

_Eventually, Kaos himself was trapped in the Black Kaos Trap and imprisoned with the other villains in the Villain Vault. Now, Cloudcracker Prison has been restored, and Leo, Madeline, and the Trap Masters live there as it's faithful protectors, just as the rest of the Skylanders and their portal masters protect all of Skylands. This prison is where our story begins, and where the story of another ends..._

"Leo!" called Snap Shot. The blue crocagator had been looking through Cloudcracker Prison for the human portal master of the Trap Team all morning. Snap Shot had to give the weekly report on the prisoners to Leo, and currently the water Trap Master was walking down a hall leading to the east tower, a place that Snap Shot knew the portal master often went to think.

Snap Shot was wondering what Leo had to be thinking about at the time as he walked down the hall, when he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. This sound was followed by a young silver blonde haired woman wearing a silver dress, a white cape with a depiction of a pair of golden scales on the back, and a pair of silver colored sandals. The female human also had a silver necklace and several rings on each finger, all embedded with crystals ranging in colors from deep violet to golden yellow. Most people would assume that these crystals were just jewelry, but Snap Shot knew that they were actually traptanium crystals designed to capture any villains in an emerency.

"Hello Snap Shot," said the woman. "Looking for my brother I see."

"Hello Madeline," said Snap Shot. "Yes, I am. It seems that Leo is in the east tower more and more often lately. I'm worried. Remember the last time this happened?"

Madeline nodded. It was hard to forget what happened when the Golden Queen tried to escape six years ago. She made it to the very edge of the island and was just about to teleport away when one of Ka-Boom and Gearshift's hand-made mines that were planted around the outside of the prison suddenly went off and blasted apart the section of the island she was standing on. The piece of the island sank beneath the Sea of Clouds, therefore the Golden Queen was assumed dead. Leo had went to the east tower everyday for a month beforehand.

"Meaning that something will probably happen," said Madeline sadly. Hearing her tone of voice, Snap Shot knew he had to cheer her up. Despite the fact that she was a grown woman at the age of 24, Snap Shot still often thought of Madeline as the 10-year old girl who was just learning to control her magic powers. Whenever he saw her down like this, he felt a fatherly instinct to raise her spirits up.

"Don't you worry, Madeline," Snap Shot said with a light smile. "The Skylanders and the Trap Team can handle anything that comes our way", he continued as they approached the east tower. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

OOOOOOOO

Leo knew the worst was about to happen. He had known it for a quite a while now. Ever since the day he had passed the cell he had always hoped to avoid. Ever since he had heard the voice that had warned him of an impending disaster. Ever since he had run into Kaos.

The portal master had been wandering around the lower dungeons of the prison looking for Wildfire, Bushwhack, and Wallop, who were doing cell inspection that day but had gotten lost because one of the maps of the prison were missing. Wildfire had insisted that they go anyway because he thought he could remember the way. That was a mistake, and so Leo had volunteered to look for them after Blastermind found the map under the front desk at the north entrance. And as Leo was walking through one of the deeper parts of the dungeon, he passed a cell that a voice spoke from...

"_You must be Leo. It's nice to finally meet you," said a voice from the cell to his right. Leo didn't recognize the voice at all, but that didn't surprise him since he hadn't been down in the prison dungeons for years. Prisoners' voices could change drastically in that time period. It was the only cell in the corridor, and Leo had thought it was empty. Even directly in front of it, he still couldn't see anyone inside._

"_You must be pretty good at hiding," Leo said calmly. "Although, you know there's no need to hide _in _the cell, right? Especially if you reveal yourself anyway."_

"_I'm not hiding," said the voice. "It's just that after all these years, the memory and fear of me has faded away. Probably even the villains of this very prison don't even remember me, despite the fact that I was the one who freed them all those years ago."_

"_Based on that description, I assume your Kaos," said Leo. "And now that I know that, I don't see any reason to talk to you anymore." Leo started walking away, but then a dirty and gnarled hand shot out of the cell and grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer to the cell bars. And although he still couldn't see Kaos' face, Leo could see his eyes. Eyes filled with loathing and evil so strong, Leo knew he would have nightmares about them for weeks on end._

"_This is a warning boy," said Kaos. "Soon this prison will be destroyed along with almost everyone in it, including me and every other prisoner. This can not be stopped. When this happens, you will face the most terrible choice a portal master can make."_

"_Like I believe that," said Leo as he pulled his hand away. He tried to sound confident, but his voice had a hint of doubt in it. "You're just trying to scare me into doing something stupid."_

_There was a slight movement, and Leo could tell Kaos was smirking. "Believe what you will," said Kaos as he slunk back to a dark corner of the cell. "All will be proven once He comes..."_

Suddenly, Leo was shocked out of his memories by a familiar voice behind him. "There you are Leo," said the voice, which was revealed to be Snap Shot when Leo turned around.

"Ah, Snap Shot," said Leo as he recovered himself. "Have you come to give me the weekly report?"

"Yes, he has," said another familiar voice from the staircase. A few seconds later, Leo's sister Madeline followed, gasping for breath. "And I'm sure that he would like to give it to you someplace else besides a tower with a lot of stairs next time. Right, Snap Shot?"

"Not really. I actually appreciate the work out," said Snap Shot, earning him a glare from the female portal master. "Anyway, now that you're both here, I can give the report",continued the Trap Master as he pulled a small scroll from between the blue traptanium bow and arrow strapped to his back.

Leo, groaned silently. Even after fourteen years of being the co-portal master for the Trap Team, he still hated to listen to the weekly reports. Yet he also knew that it was important to listen to this. So although he was groaning inwardly, Leo was attentive as Snap Shot unrolled the scroll and began to read the report.

"First off on the agenda is the Chompy Mage," Snap Shot began. "For the past week, he has been unable to move from his bed due to what appears to be severe phantom pains. I suggest..."

Suddenly, Snap Shot was interrupted by a flash of black light coming from the window, followed by a horrible, monstrous roar...

A/N

A/N

**Hello, Skylanders enthusiasts everywhere! I am Magicanus, and the 'a' is pronounced like in 'major' and the 'g' is pronounced like in 'giant'. Just wanted to clear that up.**

"Nobody really cares."

**And please give a not-so-warm welcome to Foaly, my censuring centaur(just came up with that). He's from another dimension inside of a book, or rather book series. I pull a lot of characters out of books. So much that I decided to make a game of it. Every ten chapters, I will pull a character out of a book, and whoever puts the right answer in the review first gets a mystery prize! **

"It's a silly and pointless game really."

**You know, maybe I shouldn't have brought you out during the earlier chapters of the fifth book. You're much more mellow after getting married at the end of the fifth book.**

"You mean...I marry..."

**Yup. Now don't say anymore. I've given enough hints as to which series you come from already.**

"...uh..."

**Anyway, now it's time for the hint to next chapter's title. Just a little thing I do. Keep your guess to yourself, don't put it in the review. Now here it is.  
**  
What is on ship until it is found,  
and when it is seen, the ship has to turn around.

**That's it. Now this is Magicanus saying, Stay magic!**


	2. Stowaways

**Stowaways**

"HYAAH!" yelled Sparx as he reared his three golden horns back, grounding to a halt mere inches from the practice dummy. On a nearby rock, another dragon who looked like Sparx shook his head.

"You know, Sparx," said the dragon, who was none other than Spyro himself. "I'm beginning to think the charge isn't really your thing." Sparx, who was laying down panting just a few minutes before, suddenly snapped to attention at those words.

"No! I really think I can do it. I just need to practice more," said Sparx. In reality, this was not true, and Sparx knew it. His horns, which curved back from the base, were incapable of ramming into anything. But he couldn't say that. Sparx wanted to be more like his father. He wanted to be just as good at defending Skylands as he was, even if he wasn't a purple dragon like him.

Spyro sighed. "Sparx, everybody has to choose their own path. Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Sparx said without really listening.

"Now lets go back to the Isle of Light. I heard your sister's coming back from her trip today," Spyro said as he took off towards the Core of Light, with Sparx close behind.

OOOOOOOO

On an island near the Isle of Light, Angela and Triton Spear were also training. Well, actually Angela and Triton were training, with Triton riding his magic seahorse, Spear. Ever since the gillman-electric eel hybrid had rescued the blue seahorse from a band of Water Spell Punks and started riding him, he had kept referring to himself as Triton Shock. Angela thought it was strange, but at least it made sense to ride a giant floating seahorse. She heard once that a retired Skylander used to ride on a skeletal ostrich named Fright. Now _that_ was strange.

Currently, the two were at one of the race tracks on the island, which was called Dojo Isle and was used by the Skylanders as a training grounds.

"Alright, once around the track," said Gill. "Although, we still don't see why you think you can beat us." Angela grimaced at the statement. Triton, or Triton Spear also referred to himself as "we", "us", and other similar titles. She found it _very _disturbing. Despite that, she still kept her competitive nature.

"You think you can beat me?" Angela said defiantly. "You couldn't beat a turtle!"

"I heard that!" said a blue turtle who was spinning in a vortex nearby, fighting with a giant mutated tree creature with horn like branches on it's head. Right when he said this, the tree creature suddenly knocked the turtle out of the vortex, which immediately disappeared upon the turtle being hit.

Angela frowned. "How's Warnado able to hear through the tornado?" said Angela. Then she looked up. "And why does the title say 'Stowaways'?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about. And we probably don't want to know anyway," Triton said. "Shouldn't we get to the race now?"

"Yeah you're right. We need to draw attention to ourselves so that people don't care about the minor characters," Angela deadpanned.

Both Triton and Spear stared at her for a few seconds before simultaneously shaking there heads and turning back to the track. "We don't want to know," said Triton, with Shock snorting his agreement.

As the metal-winged unicorn-phoenix-dragon hybrid also turned toward the starting line, a mabu in a black and white striped referee uniform raised a checkered flag in his hand. "Ready... Set...Go!" said the mabu, bringing his flag down. Triton Spear and Angela shot out from the starting line.

With Angela's mechanical wings pushing her forward, she was able to get to the first turn of the track in mere moments. With her yellow feathers streaming out behind her, her golden scales flashing in the sun, and her triangular muzzle pointing forward, she looked like a ray of pure heavenly sun light. Of course, this vision was marred when she raced past the turn and smashed into the wall that separated the track from a battle arena next to it. The force of impact was so strong, it reduced the wall to nothing but rubble, yet strangely Angela rose out of it with nothing but a few scratches which were already healing somehow.

"Darn author distracting me with an awesome description of me," mumbled Angela as she climbed from the rubble.

As Triton Shock passed by Angela, who he was able to almost keep up with, he shook his head. "And that's why she never beats us," said Triton, as Strike nodded his head and continued speed-floating toward the finish line. By the time Angela had extricated herself from the debris, all of her scratches were healed and Triton Shock had already crossed the finish line.

At that moment, the four Skylanders in that particular arena came over to check what was happening. Not that this was new to them or anyone else. Angela had been challenging Triton to a race every week since he started riding Shock. Or as Drobot, Angela's godfather said "Partially cybernetic organism, designated 'Angela', has endeavored to request an examination of speed between her and amphibious organism, designated 'Triton', who has recently requested the designated call-sign 'Triton Spear', every seven units of time designated 'days' for the same measurement of time as the previously mentioned 'Triton' has possessed the magically-enhanced organism designated 'seahorse' and requested call-sign 'Shock'". Of course, nobody really understood what he said except for Angela and his own son Lynx, who just happened to be one of the ones there.

"You know Angela, I'm beginning to think that you really hate this wall," the sphinx-dragon hybrid joked.

"Shut up Lynx!" countered Angela, as she got up.

"I'm just joking," defended Lynx. "Lighten up, will ya?"

"I agree," said the phoenix-dragon hybrid coming up behind Lynx. Angela quietly groaned. It was Sunburn, the fire Skylander. And her father. "You need to laugh at these sort of things. That way, when you get into something serious, you can keep your head clear and not get frustrated. You know what they say..."

"'Laugh at the little things, smile at the big things,'" Angela said, repeating a line that her dad had said hundreds of times. "Who besides you even says that?"

Sunburn smiled, or at least as much as one could smile with a beak. "Probably lots of people."

Behind him, what appeared to be a giant tiki mask with a staff came over. "Sparga anga Spyga ooga aga oo," he said while pointing to his wrist. Angela gasped.

"You're right, Double Trouble. I have to get back to the Isle of Light to meet up with Sparx!" Angela said before flying off to the Isle of Light.

Sunburn, Lynx, Triton, Shock, and Terrafin(who had just come over)all stared after.

"Man, Sunburn," said Terrafin. "That is one tough kid you got there. Down one minute, up the next." Sunburn just nodded silently.

"I think we'll go back, too," said Triton as he and Spear wordlessly went after Angela.

OOOOOOOO

When Angela got back to the Isle of Light, she found Sparx arguing with his father Spyro. The sight was so strange, she stopped flying for a few seconds and nearly fell into the Sea of Clouds. _Sparx never argues with his father,_ thought Angela as she regained her balance and began to fly over again. Sparx and Spyro were on the beach of the Isle of Light, right next to the door that led to the underworld. By the time she landed, Spyro had already walked away towards the train tracks, leaving Sparx to curse under his breath

"Hey Sparx what's up," said Angela when she was a few feet behind him. Sparx spun around so fast, Angela could barely see him until he stopped.

"Oh, it's you Angela," said Sparx when he saw who it was. "How was your race with Triton Spear?"

"Fine, but you're avoiding my question," Angela said, blunt as usual.

Sparx sighed in exasperation before saying "My father doesn't want me to go on a mission."

"Sparx, you're twelve years old and not even an official Skylander yet," said a voice from behind Angela and Sparx. Turning around, they saw that it was Triton and Spear.

"How long have you been there?" asked Angela.

"The entire time," Triton replied, before being interrupted by Sparx.

"This isn't just any mission," said Sparx. "The Skylanders just got a message from the Swap Force over in Cloudbreak. Nina hasn't returned from the Frostfest Mountains yet, so a squad of Skylanders are being sent there on a ship."

Triton frowned while Spear tilted his head to the side. "Your sister hasn't come back? Wait, why not send them send them via portal?" he asked.

"Because only specially made portals can be used in the Cloudbreak," said Angela. "There's a magic energy field there that disrupts the power of normal portals. Plus, it's better for the story line."

Sparx nodded. "Exactly right. Except for the story line part," he said. Triton noticed that Sparx's eyes were narrowed in thought, an expression he knew all too well.

"Oh no, Sparx," said Triton. "I know that face. You better not be planning what I think you are."

Sparx didn't seem to hear him as he said "If it was anywhere other than Cloudbreak, then there's nothing I could do, but since the Skylanders are going on a ship..." At this point, Angela was wearing an excited expression, while both Triton and Spear had the look of ones who were about to jump off a cliff.

"Please don't say it," Triton pleaded.

"I'm gonna stow away on the ship," Sparx finally announced. At this, Triton and Spear quickly looked around to make sure nobody else was there. The only other person there was Lefa, a nymph who was the apprentice to Stealth Elf. Thankfully, she was lying on a rock at the other end of the beach.

"Are you insane," whispered Triton. "If you get caught..."

"If _we_ get caught," Angela interrupted. "I'm going too." Sparx smiled.

"Welcome aboard," the black dragon said.

"You really are insane. How are you even supposed to sneak on board?" questioned Triton. "You don't know the first thing about stealth."

"Exactly why we need help," Sparx said, pointing a claw towards Lefa. Triton was glad for his blue and purple scales, as they hid his blush extremely well. Triton had a bit of a crush on the nymph since she'd joined the Skylanders. It wasn't anything serious though, and he'd been able to ignore it after rescuing Spear, but apparently he still wasn't able to forget about it.

"How do you know she'll come?" asked Triton. Sparx grinned at this.

"Oh, she'll come," he said with absolute certainty. And that was what decided it for both Triton and Spear.

Triton sighed as he prepared to state their decision."...We will come with you," he said in defeat.

"Thank you, Triton," said Sparx. Spear snorted in indignation. "...and Spear."

"I'll go ask Lefa," Angela said. "Mostly because I want to be included more in this story." With that, she walked over to Lefa, Sparx, Triton, and Spear staring after her.

"Did you understand what she said?" asked Triton. Sparx shook his head. "I thought it might have been a dragon thing."

"Nope," said Sparx. "It's an Angela thing."

OOOOOOOO

On the cliff above the beach, an invisible and intangible being grinned. "The hand of fate gathers the Reborn together. Soon, I will be reawakened. And then I can finally get some meat loaf." And with that deadpan, the being vanished.

A/N

A/N

**Sorry about taking so long. I honestly didn't mean for it take so long. Two weeks! Anyway, I really like what I did with Angela. Yes, she's kind of an attention hog, but at least she's not as much of one as Foaly.**

"I heard that!"

**Good, because I meant it. Oh, and if you're wondering about the whole portal thing, I just thought that there could be a reason why the portal in Swap Force was so different from the portals of the first two games. I mean, the one in Trap Team has a reason for being so different. Why can't the one in Swap Force have a special reason?**

"It's just better for the plot line, really."

**Nobody asked you, Foaly! On a completely different note, I will not be giving a riddle to the next chapters title in this author's note. Mostly because I can't come up with one that goes with:**

**The Laws of Fear**

**Yeah, you can tell you'll like this one Undead Prowess. It's all about the Undead! And with that, this is Magicanus saying, Stay magical!(slightly different sign off from last week, but that one was kind of a mistake.)**


	3. The Laws of Fear

**The Laws of Fear**

_Target: Captain Skull Head_

"Move it you lazy sea-slugs!" yelled the undead pirate at the steering wheel of the ship. He had a blackened skull for a head with one red eye, a golden tooth, and a silver-colored eye-patch. His attire was the usual clothes of a pirate captain, and he had a pure black hook instead of a left hand. The pirate was calling down to the crew of the ship, the Siren Skull, which had just successfully raided a nearby mabu village, killing all the inhabitants in the process, and were trying to out-race a storm heading towards them.

_Fears: Sailing through a storm._

"Captain!" yelled the skeleton pirate in the Crow's Nest on top of the mast. "There's a storm ahead! Even bigger than the one behind us!"

"WHAT!" yelled Skull Head, taking out a telescope. Looking through it, he saw that the skeleton was right; the storm ahead was massive and was coming fast. Suddenly, a shape flew across his field of vision, causing him to stumble backwards.

_Crimes: Numerous accounts of raiding, murder, and theft._

Before he could have another thought on the matter, Captain Skull Head heard a scream. A moment later, the skeleton that was in the Crow's Nest landed right in front of the undead pirate captain. His skull was smashed inward, and a red and black smoke-like substance rose from it. Suddenly, another scream sounded from across the deck.

_Punishment: Execution_

What happened next was a blur of screaming and flailing bodies to Skull Head. The next thing he knew, the air was filled with black undead blood and cut-off body parts like bits of confetti, while the air was filled with the same black and red smoke and the less tangible screams of pain and fear coming from the undead pirates. It was a blood-bath. A massacre.

Seeing this, the cowardly pirate captain ran into his cabin, which was right behind the steering wheel of the ship. Locking the door behind him, he grabbed the gun next to the door and turned back to his cabin. It was a simply furnished place, with only a desk in the middle of the room, a chair behind the desk, and a bed at the very back. The windowless walls were covered with pictures of the many villages he'd attacked, each one taken right before he'd burned it down and killed all it's inhabitants. All of the walls were covered from top to bottom.

Captain Skull Head ran behind his desk with the gun in hand, and crouched down behind it. He was in that position for about an hour, listening to the screams of his fellow undead pirates and, after a while, the rumble of thunder. He knew the storms heading towards the ship wouldn't be far off. Then...silence. No more noise except the thunder. Not a single scream.

Peaking his head over the edge of his desk, he saw the door opened. In the threshold, a cloaked figure stood, carrying a huge double-edged sword made of a pure black metal in their right hand. Seeing this, Skull Head leaped up and pointed his gun at the dark figure.

"Stay back!" he yelled. The cloaked figure didn't seem to hear him, as they began to swing their sword like a baton, ripping the wooden floor like a plow across a field, and walked towards him slowly.

"I said, stay back!" Skull Head shouted before shooting at the figure. In an instant, a pale-blue hand shot out of the figures cloak and grabbed the bullet in midair between the thumb and forefinger. The skeleton pirate dropped his gun in shock. "What are you?"

The cloaked figure didn't answer, instead flinging the bullet away to the side and continuing forward towards Skull Head. Backing away, the pirate began to beg for his life, mumbling about all the things he didn't get to do and that he would change his ways if he could just be spared right now. When the cloaked figure got to the desk, they slammed the sword down in front of them, splitting the desk in two, and Skull Head began to just plain scream. Finally, the cloaked figure stopped right in front of the screaming pirate, heaved the sword above them, and brought it down upon Skull Head...

OOOOOOOO

Outside of the ship, the two storms in front of and behind the ship converged upon each other, and the Siren Skull was caught between them. Moments later, all that was left of the ship was a few charred and blackened pieces of debris and several smoldering pieces of bone.

OOOOOOOO

Reapers' Hall was a large place. In fact, some say it's the largest structure in the underworld. Though others argue that since it technically resides in one of the pocket dimensions of the underworld and doesn't really have any mass for the same reason, it can't be counted as the largest or even a structure _in _the underworld. This is where, an hour after the destruction of the Siren Skull, the cloaked figure who was responsible for it appeared. Quite literally appeared, as the cloaked figure had materialized out of nowhere in one of the side entrances of Reapers' Hall._  
_

The entrance itself was fairly big, with black metal columns on either side and a dark marble floor carved in silver with a strange and intricate design. Torches were placed on poles stationed between each column, and the flames were a dark purple color. At the far end of the room, a marble desk was placed between two hallways. At the desk in front of a strangely shaped computer was what lookedto be a vampire, but who was actually a vampire reaper, signified by the missing pupils in his eyes. Looking up, the silver-haired vampire reaper saw the cloaked figure coming towards him.

"No cloaks in Reapers' Hall," he said. The figure paused, then the cloak appeared to dissolve into tattered bits of shadow, which quickly dissolved as well. The vampire reaper now saw that he was an undead elf with black hair and eyes that seemed to be filled with darkness(a physical trait that wasn't uncommon among reapers). He was wearing black jeans, a plain black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Coming up to the desk, the elf reaper asked for his next assignment.

"Very well," said the vampire. "I'll just need your name."

"Hades," responded the elf. "Hades Necromen."

At the mention of the elf's last name, the vampire reaper paused in his typing. _Can...can it be? Is this the son...of the Skylanders Rider and Hex?, _he thought. Realizing that from the rumors surrounding this particular reaper, the vampire-born reaper decided to look it up on Hades' file. A moment later, the search confirmed it; the vampire reaper was indeed talking to _the _Hades Necromen, and the file also confirmed that he was everything he was said to be. Mostly in the mission that was assigned to him.

"You...you have the Frostfest shade assignment," said the vampire reaper, more than a little surprised. Every reaper in the underworld had heard of that particular mission. Three reapers had already been assigned it. None had come back. What was even surprising was that Hades just nodded at this, almost as though he was glad.

"Excellent. I would have gotten it sooner, but I was busy with other things. Speaking of which...," said Hades, before he pulled out a pure black metal hook from his pocket and handed it to the vampire reaper. "Mind putting this in my locker?"

"I'll make sure it gets there," said the vampire reaper, taking the black hook.

"Good, because if you don't...well, you know how it goes. Right?" Hades asked. The vampire reaper nodded nervously. "Good." Satisfied that he had finished his business, the elf reaper disappeared just as his cloak had. Looking over at Hades file again, the vampire reaper read over it again. When he was finished, only one thought went through his mind.

_May Mortalannis help anyone unlucky enough to come in the way of Hades Necromen..._

A/N_  
_

A/N

**What can I say...? I was thinking of Dragula, by Rob Zombie for the fight scene. Or is it massacre scene? That was both a question and a pun, ergo a very sick pun in this case. I mean, my mind scares me sometimes.**

"It scares me too."

{glares}**Don't test me Foaly. Otherwise, you may find that I can be a lot scarier...**

"{gulps}Noted..."

**Good. Anyway, I just want all you readers out there to know that I am not an "R.L Stein" as some may say. I'm really more of a "Christopher Paolini" when it comes to writing about fighting scenes. I tell it how it is. And if anybody has any complaints about it, read the rating people. I have a reason for making it T. Now for the riddle about next chapter's title:**

When sneaking about,  
Don't be _ out.

**I guess I really like to have people guessing. Like you will once you read the next few sentences. How powerful is Hades? What will happen to Sparx, Triton Strike, Angela, and Lefa? Who is this mysterious, meatloaf-loving being? What are the Reborn? Why am I asking these questions when I already know the answer to them? Where's my sandwhich?! Oh here it is. Where was I? Oh yeah. Read or wait for(depending on when you're reading this)the next chapter to find out. Until then, stay magical!**


	4. Found

**Found**

When Sparx had asked Lefa if she wanted to help him, Angela, Triton, and Strike stowaway on to the ship heading to the Frostfest Mountains, she immediately agreed. She was tired of being treated like a little kid by master Stealth Elf. That's why she wanted to go to the Frostfest Mountains. Though, she wish she could have chosen better stowaway partners. It was hard to sneak around with a dragon hybrid with large metal wings.

Triton had decided to fly outside of the ship on Strike so the rest of them could hide better. While Lefa did think it was a good idea, she decided to ask how he could keep Strike from tiring out.

"We'll just use these special pills Pop Fizz invented," he had replied while showing her the pills. "They allow a person to tire ten times slower than usual with only minor side effects. All we have to do is alternate between going in front and behind the ship so we can take breaks at islands to rest. It's a good thing Angela was able to hack into the ship's computer with the technology in her wings and create a map for us, otherwise this couldn't have worked."

_Yes, _thought Lefa. _Without Angela, we would all be doomed. Except that_ with _Angela we will probably be found, _Lefa thought as she silently scolded Angela for banging her wings on the metal wall of the storage area, _again._

They had been stowed away on the ship for three days by then, and still Angela would constantly bang her wings on hundreds of the many metal parts of the ship. Which was basically _everything. _Lefa was quite put up with it. Twice already, they're cover had almost been blown, and it was through sheer luck that they hadn't been completely exposed.

"Can you not fold those wings up or something?" whispered Lefa. "It is getting really annoying with them hitting everything."

"I wish I could," Angela replied. "But the author deems it better for the plot if I didn't have that ability."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lefa silently screamed.

"It's better just to ignore her," said Sparx, trying to get Lefa to calm down. "She never makes sense when she talks like that."

Lefa scowled, but chose not to reply. Sparx was right. Nobody understood Lefa. Period. The best thing she could do was keep quiet and hope nobody had heard them speak...

OOOOOOOO

In the hallway outside, two people were listening at the door. One of them was a blue fire sprite dressed in a black body-suit that opened up on the back of her head, and was decorated with metal cuffs, a strangely-shaped belt, and a crown with three spade shaped points. She also wore a black poncho, and a kusari-gama(a pair of hand scythes connected by a chain)with a chain and blades made of blue flames was strapped to her belt.

The other was a dark brown dragoness with golden crystals in place of her wings, mace-shaped tail, stomach scales, spikes, and horns. Her bright, blue eyes flashed with subtle curiosity at the sound of voices inside of the storage bay. Looking up, the dragoness that the fire sprite had already begun walking down the hallway again.

"What are you doing, Infernia?" the dragon asked.

"Going up to report a noise in the storage bay," replied the fire sprite.

"Why?" questioned the dragoness. At this, the fire sprite turned around.

"Because it's the best thing to do, Quartzia," said Infernia.

"No," Quartzia said back. "The best thing to do is to go in there and see what or who's in there ourselves. Besides, what would the Colin say if it turned out to be nothing?"

"The captain would say that we did the right thing of informing him," replied Infernia. "Even if it turned out to be nothing. For all we know, it could just be someone getting a snack."

"You're right, Colin would say that we would be doing the right thing," Quartzia responded, catching Infernia by surprise. "But if it turned out to be something, like stowaways or something, Colin would say that we did great work. Great is better than good, Infernia. It's not rocket science."

Fiera silently groaned after hearing the rest of Quartzia's sentence. "Why can't we just tell the captain about this? It would be so much safer."

"Safer is for beginners," said Quartzia.

"We are beginners. This is our first mission."

"Exactly. And the only reason we're even on this mission is because you're made of fire, and I can make light. To everyone else, you're a walking campfire, and I'm a living flashlight. We need to prove that we're more useful than that. And the only way to do that is by taking matters into our own hands."

"I don't walk. I hover. And can't we do that by alerting the captain to possible stowaways?"

"Yes, but let's take away the 'possible' part first," Quartzia said, nodding toward the doorway.

"Fine," Infernia groaned as she walked over to the door. As she stood in front of the door, she closed her eyes and her face creased in concentration. After a few seconds, the flames in her suit began to move out of the back of her head. A few seconds later, all the flames that made up Fiera's inner body had come out of her body-suit, with two white spots where her eyes would be, while her physical body stood where. Finally, she shrunk and flattened herself, then slid through the crack between the deck and the door.

Inside, Infernia moved along the walls of the storage bay. Sliding around the floors, walls, and ceiling of the room, she soon located three people in the far corner of the room, two of which she knew by name. The one she didn't know was a girl with the green-tinted skin and brown hair, tied into a braid, that was the usual for a forest nymph. She wore a darker green body-suit, a brown sash going from her right shoulder to her left hip that had several throwing knives strapped to it, and brown boots.

One of the other two was Angela, who Infernia knew from the many, many fights Quartzia had with the golden scaled dragon-hybrid. The last one was Sparx, who Fiera needed a minute to identify not only because his black scales blended with the shadow of a nearby crate despite the gold of his three horns, claws, spines, chest-plate, and tail-spike, but also because she couldn't believe he was among the stowaways on the ship. From what Infernia knew of the rumors surrounding Spyro's youngest son(which were many), Sparx was perhaps the most obedient student of Skylanders Academy that had ever existed, even if he was technically under the apprenticeship of his father full-time nowadays. It was very surprising that Sparx would do something like this, something that Infernia would expect out of Sparx's older brother Flash, who had been brought along on the mission of finding out what had happened to Spyro's only daughter, Nina.

Suddenly realizing that it didn't matter why he was there, Infernia quickly slid along the ceiling back to the door, thankful for the blue paint-job that made up most of the ship. Once outside the storage room, Infernia quickly shifted her spirit form until she had become the same size as she was before and slid back into her body. As soon as the laast of the flames of Infernia's elemental body had gotten back into her body-suit though, she was immediately interrogated by Quartzia.

"So are there stowaways?" asked Quartzia, to which Fiera nodded. "How many?"

"Three," Infernia told Quartzia, who, despite Infernia trying to keep her voice even, seemed to notice that how nervous she was.

"Anybody we know?" Quartzia asked.

"Yes," Infernia said biting the lip of her outer body.

"Who?" asked Quartzia.

"Weeeeellllllll," said Infernia, drawing out the word. "There's that forest nymph with the ninja outfit, I think she's Stealth Elf's apprentice. What's her name again? Something like Elfa, or Leaf...?"

"Lefa," Quartzia said. "Anyone else?"

"Right that's the one," Infernia said. "There was also Sparx."

Quartzia blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say Sparx?" inquired Quartzia.

"Yes," Infernia said.

"Like the dragon or..."

"Yes, the dragon."

"You're talking about Spyro's son, right?"

"I don't know any other Sparx."

"Sparx?" Quartzia said in disbelief.

"Sparx." Infernia confirmed, making Crystal stand there for a few seconds until she remembered how many Fiera said there were.

"And the last one?" Quartzia asked.

"You won't like it if I tell you," warned Inferia.

"Who is it?!"

"...Angela..."

Upon speaking this, Quartzia's eyes flared with rage, and she immediately began moving towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Infernia exclaimed.

"What else?!" Quartzia yelled. "To show that wingless cyborg who's boss! How dare she come here to ruin this for me?! She is such an attention hog! I'll show her!"

"Um, I think you're more of an attention hog than she is," Infernia said.

"Shut up!" yelled Quartzia. "I'm going in there!"

"Quartzia! No!"

Before Quartzia could open the door(or charge into it, as it were), before Infernia could even stop her, an explosion was heard coming from the main deck. Turning towards the sound, Quartzia and Infernia saw a wall of flames coming down the hall, straight towards them...

OOOOOOOO

Out in the Frostfest Mountains, a single Snow Eagle was sitting on the branch of a tree. It was one of the last of it's species actually, as Snow Eagles were hunted down by cyclopes long ago. This particular member of the rare species was looking up at a nearby ship flying through the skies.

The Snow Eagle hated those machines. They were against nature. _Only feathered-wing-talon-birds should glide-wing-fly through the great-blue-white-dome-sky_, the white bird thought to itself vehemently. Suddenly, something the Snow Eagle saw heading towards the ship before hit the ship, causing it to explode. Frightened, the bird took off, heading towards the home of someone he knew would know what to do in this situation.

Flying through the mountains, the Snow Eagle finally arrived at a grove of trees that were covered with the snow of the eternal blizzard. He landed on the branch of a large pine, where the figure of a boy writing in a pocket journal was sitting on a tree branch next to the one the Snow Eagle had landed on. Screeching a series of chirps at him, the boy sat up.

"What is this about a sky-glide-ship?" the figure asked while continuing to write in the small notebook, his head turned away from the bird. The Snow Eagle responded with another series of chirps.

"I see-hear," the boy said, closing the book and turning to the Snow Eagle. The boy's eyes, in contrast to the shadow that covered the rest of his body, glowed with a strange light that came from the magical winds swirling within them. "Show me."

A/N

A/N

**Wow, I think that this is my longest chapter yet. It's quite impressive if I say so myself. I bet nobody can guess who Quartzia and Infernia's parents are. Wait, nevermind. You probably can tell pretty quickly. I think I gave enough away for people to guess pretty easily.  
Anyway, I know that these past few chapters have been really slow, but I promise you that the action will pick up next chapter. Just bare with me here.  
****Also, you should know that I would appreciate people reviewing me story if you have anything you want to put out there for me. I don't care if it's congratulations, praise, or even flames. As long as I can get advice from it.  
****Feel free to PM me, and Stay Magical!**


	5. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

As Freeze Blade woke up, he was hit in the stomach by a rather large wrench used by a feline mabu boy. Not the best way to wake up. With a yelp, Freeze Blade sat up, clutching the spot on his stomach where the wrench hit him. As soon as he sat up though, the mabu started yelling at him to get up.

"Get up, sleeping beauty!" the mabu yelled. "My ship needs fixing!"

Groaning, Freeze Blade got up. "Colin," Freeze Blade. "Why did you hit me in the stomach?" This question caused the feline mabu to scowl even more.

"Well, I could have hit you in the head, but I needed you to help me repair my ship, even if I hate you," Colin replied. "Also, it's _Captain _Colin to you! Now get up off your lazy arse and help me repair the Dread-Yacht!"

"Alright, alright," Freeze Blade groaned, knowing that he couldn't defy Colin. The feline mabu had been working for the Skylanders as a pilot since he was seven years old. He was the youngest pilot ever to win the International Cloud-Race 9000, the first to ever fly into the Sea of Clouds and come back out, and the anonymous writer of hundreds of piloting books. All before his tenth birthday. Colin was too valuable to the Skylanders forces for him to be defied, and in terms of over all contribution, he was equal to any of the portal masters. The only problem was his attitude, which was worse than a grumpy, overworked troll on a Monday morning waking up at six o' clock and only having five minutes to prepare.

Walking over to the ruined deck, Freeze Blade looked over the destruction of the ship. The deck looked pretty much intact, except for the very front end of the blue deck, which had been cleaved in half by the strange explosion. The front of the ship, including the cockpit and artillery cannon, had crashed about two yards away on the other end of the field they had crashed into, and was being pushed back to the hull by Bouncer and Rubble Rouser. Already on the deck were Food Fight, Star Strike, and Roller Brawl, the latter of which Freeze Blade was extremely relieved to see okay. Freeze Blade frowned however when he realized who was missing.

"Where's Fiera, Quartzia, and Flash?" Freeze Blade asked, concerned.

"They must have been below decks when we were hit," Colin replied with a shrug. At this, Freeze Blade began to panic.

"You don't think they're dead, do you?" Freeze Blade asked, worried. However, Colin shook his head.

"The explosion was too small for anyone to have been killed," the mabu answered. "Most likely, whoever hit us used a very small explosive, meant to spread fire through out the entire ship. However, it seems that the person who launched it sucked at aiming, cause fire only spread through half of below decks. It did however blow a hole in the cargo bay, along with half the hallway. Anything or anyone near it was tossed out of the ship..."

OOOOOOOO

Purple. That was what Sparx saw. A strange aura of purple energy in front of him. Turning around, Sparx saw that the purple aura was all around him, surrounding him in a sphere of energy that was only broken by a strange pair double-doors at the other end of the sphere. Also behind him were several shadowy creatures forming a circle. To Sparx's right was the shape of a female elf wearing a long robe. To his left was a full-grown dragon with two tails that seemed to be standing at the head of the circle. In the center of the circle was a strange winged ball of light.

"How much longer until he opens the gate," said the elf to Sparx's right.

"Not much longer," a voice coming from the ball of light said. "Be patient Enchantix."

"We've waited long enough," said the two-tailed dragon in a deep, vibrating voice. "Soon, the first lord will be awakened. If Lord Mon isn't defeated, then it will be impossible for any of the others to be defeated. If he can't open the gate, then we must do it ourselves!"

"I understand your concerns, but you have nothing to fear," said the ball of light. "He will open the gate. Give him a little time, and I promise he will. When he does, I will explain the situation to him, and the other gates will be opened. And if I happen to have some meatloaf along the way, that will be a bonus."

"What is it with you and meatloaf, Forel?" asked an elf standing across from Sparx on the other side of the circle. "You never seem to take your job seriously."

Sparx didn't know why, but he thought that the ball of light, who's name seemed to be Forel, was smiling. "If I took things seriously, I wouldn't be an angel, now would I?" Forel replied.

Sparx's head suddenly felt like it was spinning when he heard these words. _Angel? _Sparx thought. _Angels...angels are supposed to be a myth! Aren't they? _For a few minutes, Sparx couldn't here what the group in front of him was saying. It wasn't until his headache had subsided that he could hear, again.

"...one more day," said the dragon. "If he doesn't open the gate by then, we will open it ourselves. Understood?"

"Understood," Forel said after a few minutes of hesitation. Suddenly, Sparx's vision began to fade, and he began to hear a faint voice call his name, which seemed to be getting louder and louder with every second. Before his vision completely faded though, he heard one word spoken, one word that sent shivers down Sparx's spine, down to his very core;"...demons..."

OOOOOOOO

"Sparx! SPARX!" the anthropomorphic fish standing above Sparx shouted as he woke up with a jolt, screaming and flaring his wings out in surprise. One of his wings hit a giant seahorse nearby in the face, causing him to whiny in protest.

"Sorry, Strike," Sparx said, recovering from the shock of waking up from his dream. Speaking of shock...

"WHAT THE HELL, SPARX?!" Triton yelled.

"Woah, calm down Triton," Sparx said. "It was an accident."

"Uh...right," Triton said, calming down.

"Are you all right?" Sparx asked.

"We're fine," said Shock after a moment of hesitation.

Looking around, Sparx noticed their surroundings. They were in a field filled with snow and pine trees, and surrounded on all sides except to the front and back by snow peaked mountains. The air was filled with white snowflakes swirling around in a flurry of white. To Sparx's surprise, it seemed to be light out.

"I read that the Frostfest Mountains were a place of eternal night, so why is it light out here?" Sparx asked.

"We're not in the Frostfest Mountains," Triton replied. "We're in the outskirts of the Frostfest Mountains, near Winter Keep."

"That's where the statue of Angela's aunt is," Sparx said, frowning as he realized something. "Wait, speaking of Angela, where is she?"

"I would say that she is where the explosions are," said a voice behind Sparx.

Turning around, Sparx saw Lefa standing behind him. Jumping back in surprise, he glared at her.

"Stop doing that," Sparx angrily said.

"Doing what?" Lefa asked, feigning innocence.

"Nevermind," Sparx decided. "What were you saying about explosions?"

Instead of answering, Lefa pointed in the direction behind Sparx. Turning around, Sparx saw small bursts of fiery light, faded due to the snow.

"I really hope that's not Angela," Sparx said.

"Why?" Shock asked.

"Because she would only use explosions like that against Quartzia."

"Oh," Lefa and Triton said simultaneously.

"Yeah."

OOOOOOOO

In a clearing on the other end of the field that Sparx, Triton, and Lefa were at, Fiera was just getting up from landing on the snow laden ground. Looking around, she saw nothing but dense trees on one side, and empty whiteness on the other. She started floating towards the empty plain, when suddenly a voice called out.

"I would not go that way-direction if I were you," the voice said. Turning around, Fiera still saw nothing but pine trees. "Sky-up here."

Looking up, she saw a massive white bird flapping it's wings as it descended slowly to the ground. On it's back, a green-skinned elf rode the huge bird like a horse. The elf wore a light-blue scarf, a white shirt beneath a long silver-colored coat with blue buttons, and a pair of blue slacks. His dark-blue hair was tied into a short ponytail with a feather stuck into it, and his eyes appeared to be filled with magical wind. Jumping back in surprise, Fiera gawked at the strange elf riding the even stranger white bird. That is, until the bird landed and raised a cloud of snow that covered Fiera, shocking her out of her reverie.

"Hello-hi," the elf said.

"What the?" Fiera said in surprise.

"Oh, sorry-pardons," said the elf, waving his hand. Somehow, all the snow on Fiera suddenly fell off. Gawking again at the elf, Fiera took a step back just in case.

"How did you do that?" Fiera asked.

"The same way-how I know that there is a deep-steep cliff in the direction-way that you were float-walking," the elf said, getting off the large bird, which began to shrink to the size of a regular. "By reading the air-wind currents. Now then, since you are obviously lost-unfound, I will assist-help guide-lead you back to your friend-companions. Assuming of course, that your friend-companions are a black dragon with golden horns, chest-plates, wings, spikes, and a tail- spike, a fish-man in a purple jumpsuit with a strangely-shaped crossbow riding a seahorse, and a tree nymph wearing a sash-cloth with several throw-knifes strap-attached to it."

"Well, they're not really my friends, but I do know them," Fiera said, realizing the elf had described Sparx, Triton, and Lefa.

"Excellent-good," said the elf. "Then let us get go-walking before they get to the metal-wing dragoness-hybrid and the crystal-earth dragoness battle-fighting each other."

"WHAT?!" Fiera yelled. "We gotta get there before they come in the way of Quartzia and Angela!"

Fiera began floating fastly toward the trees before she stopped halfway and turned back around with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm sorry," said Fiera. "My name's Fiera. What's yours?"

Smiling, the elf walked over, the now normal-sized white bird on his shoulder. "It is nice to meet you Fiera. My name is Aquillo."

OOOOOOOO

Five figures stood in a dark cavern lit faintly by torches. In front of them was a pit, so deep and dark, you could almost believe it was bottomless. Standing in front of it, the five figures began to chant. It was in a strange language that sounded like it was invented by monsters. Which was not far from the truth actually. As the five people chanted, a shadow of a figure could be seen climbing from the pit. It seemed to have a rather large right hand that seemed to gleam in the light of the fire. Finally, after a few more tense minutes, the creature stood before the figures. Seeing this, the lead figure bowed.

"Welcome, Lord Mon," the lead figure said in a voice that indicated him to be male.

"It's good to be back," the creature, apparently Lord Mon, said. "Tell me, who are you to awaken me?"

"We are the Four Horsemen," said the figure to the right of the leader in a gravelly voice. "And this is our summoner, Paleo."

"Is that so?" Lord Mon replied. "Well, since you awoke me, you may wish anything you want that is in my power to do."

"Lord Mon," the lead figure Paleo said. "I only wish for you and the other Lords to be awoken. But there are those who would not want that, which is why I awoke you first. I wish for you to destroy those who would defy your glory."

"Granted," Lord Mon said. "Is there anyone specific you have in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Paleo said. "I wish for you for you to destroy the one person who could _really _get in the way."

"Who?" asked Lord Mon, to which Paleo seemed to grin.

"Sparx the dragon."

A/N

A/N

**Now what could they want with Sparx? How is he the only one who could defeat them?**

"Why are you asking that when you already know the answer?"

**Why are you asking that when _you _already know the answer?**

"...Touche."

**Exactly. Wow, this chapter took me quite a while, but luckily I finally got it out. Anyway, make sure to watch out for my next chater**

Evil Arrival

**Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't tell anybody this chapter's name last chapter, it's because I didn't know what I was going to call this chapter at the time.**** So yeah. Again, make sure to watch out for my next chapter, leave a review if you like puppies and stay Magical!**

**EDIT: I forgot to put Flash's name in when Freeze Blade was asking about where the people missing were. Sorry about that.**


End file.
